evilibriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
Dungeons are where the main play of the game takes place. Currently there are more than 120 unique dungeon-based locations. Available dungeons are highlighted on the map. Entrances are marked by a location flag. New locations become available after the previous one is complete. Tap the i'''nformation icon in the list to open the window with the name of the location, its description and the list of expected challenges and rewards. Exploring To begin exploring an dungeon the player needs to tap the certain location in the list of dungeon. When you enter exploring mode, an location is displayed as a stained-glass image consisting of several fragments. Tapping a fragment opens a part of location that is concealed beneath it. The exit is also hidden behind a fragment of the stained-glass image. Some fragments may conceal enemy forces or another player's army, chests with artifacts, or bonuses — enhancements that can be used only within one adventure. Having opened a fragment the player can discover one of the following: :Monster Ambush' – you can enter the battle or try and find a way around. If the passage is blocked, you can continue your progress only by defeating the enemies. :'Another Player''' (PvP) – you can enter the battle or try and find a way around. If the passage is blocked, you can continue your progress only challenging the player. A loss to players will not end the mission. :Obstacle – you have to look for a round-about (it can be a rock, a house, a column or a gully). : Coins – Collect in-game money; awarded after reaching the exit : Vial of Energy – Restores several points of Energy; awarded after reaching the exit : Health Potion – Restores 100% health points of a selected creature : Heart – Brings a dead creature back to life. : Treasure Chest – you can collect it and open after you have completed the adventure to receive artifacts. : Trap – one creature loses a certain portion of its health points. :Location Exit – when you tap on exit, the adventure is completed and the player can open all discovered chests and receive awards such as collected coins and energy, experience points for the character and some coins. All objects other than traps can be collected later. For example, if you discover a Health potion but none of your creatures are damaged, it is advisable to continue exploring the location and come back to collect it later. Sometimes an object can be hidden beneath another one. For example, you may find a chest under a pile of coins. The location is completed when you tap Location exit with at least one of your character alive. In cases of failure (all your character are dead), you can come back to life with the using crystals, or begin exploring the location from the beginning. You can also abandon the location at any time and return to the main map, but all discovered chests, coin piles and energy vials will not be awarded. Available adventures can be explored as often as you like. To return quickly to the last opened dungeon, tap the "Attack" button on the map of the world. Energy Energy is an important resource which is spent to explore locations and start battles with monsters and other players. Spending *Initiating a battle against a monster – 3 units *Initiating a battle against another player – 5 units Restoration There are several ways of restoring energy: *It restores itself over time. Restoration speed is about 1 point per 2 minutes *It can be found in Vials of Energy while exploring a location *It restores completely after a level-up *It can be purchased in the store for crystals during dungeon explorations if you run out completely See Also *List of Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Browse